Happy Anniversary!
by allen.seizmik
Summary: It's Pein and Konan's three-year anniversary and Konan is really excited. The only problem: it seems Pein has completely forgotten! One-shot, PeinxKonan Rated T


**I cannot believe that lying awake at five a.m. was a bother for a long time until now. How could I not discover that my chronic insomnia has been a real inspiration? Although, for select things only...go figure. So, with only the company of my cat, Kyo, who has a problem with staying off my bed at night, I wrote this with the help of my trusty flashlight! Which, incidentally, ran out of battery today. It's a crazy world...**

**Disclaimer: I do not/have never/and probably never will though I sometimes wish I did own Naruto. Or McDonald's.  
**

* * *

I woke up on Friday morning, not really remembering that it was a special day. In fact, I didn't take notice of anything except the alarm clock buzzing loudly. It took me a while to realize that I was alone in bed and, when I finally did notice, it was what really got me out of bed.

Surely he hadn't gone to work without saying good-bye?

I ran around the hose, calling his name.

No answer.

I sighed irritably as I stepped into the kitchen, hurriedly tying my hair up into the usual messy bun. No time for making a flower today, I was hungry. Not to mention confused.

I quickly whipped up some pancakes and busied myself by stabbing them harder than necessary, imagining that they were Nagato's face. How could he forget?

I thought back to the box of his favorite chocolates hidden up in the hall closet. And the brand-new, not to mention painfully expensive watch that he had wanted for a long time now that was hidden in the bedroom closet. He didn't deserve them, how could he forget!?

How could anyone forget their three-year-anniversary?!

It was times like these that made me realize how quick-tempered I was but, then again-

"Nagato, you idiot!" I muttered, stabbing the last piece of pancake and gulping down my milk before putting the very unfortunate pancake into my mouth. I chewed it savagely, as though it was a sort of voodoo doll and he could feel the pain while he worked the drive-thru window at McDonald's. I silently wished he could.

I sulked all day and, it was around lunchtime, that an idea hit me.

Why not call him? He would be out to lunch...though the idiot always just took off his work things and bought a burger in the same place he worked.

I dialed his cell phone number and waited. After a few rings, a muffled (no doubt due to half a hamburger in his mouth) voice answered.

"'E-oh?"

"Hey, Nagato-kun," I said.

"Oh, 'ey. 'Isten, I can' talk righ' now, I 'otta get ba' to work. Bye," Pein's voice said, and then he hung up. I stared at my phone, furious.

He had forgotten!

I sat there, fuming. A few minutes later, unable to stand staring at the wall any longer, I grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. Two people on screen were kissing. I changed the channel and a couple was getting married. I changed it again and saw a news special about a couple who had been married 57 years.

Isn't it just horrible that you always see the things you dread everywhere? It felt almost like someone was writing out my day, like it was planned. And I didn't like it one bit.

Even more angry, I turned off the T.V. I paced around the room, the remote still in my hand. He had forgotten the last two anniversaries two but had made up for it. I had forgiven him and dismissed it as a "guy thing". But this was not longer a "guy thing"! It was a "Konan and Pein" thing!

I decided I was going to celebrate our anniversary alone. I was going to treat myself to a nice dinner and a trip to the mall with a fat wallet. I looked at the clock, 1: 10 p.m. Nagato would be out of work in a while, so I had to hurry.

I got all my clothes laid out on the bed, grabbed some towels, and hopped into the shower. The water was so loud that I didn't hear the front door open and close. I rinsed my hair, turned off the water, and got out of the shower. Quickly, I wrapped a towel under my arms, around my body. I patted my hair a little to remove the excess water and grabbed my lip ring, which I had taken out before getting in the shower, cleaned it, and then put it back in.

I was just getting out of the bathroom when I heard movement in the living room. Immediately I was terrified. Burglars? Oh no, and I was just wearing a towel!

I peeked around the corner and saw a someone with spiky, bright orange hair. Relief washed over me, but was almost instantly replaced by fury.

"Nagato!" I said, stepping into the living room.

He looked at me. "Hey!" he said happily.

I was about to yell, to tell him what a pathetic boyfriend he was becoming, when he brought out a bouquet of bright red roses from behind his back. I stared at them, dumbstruck. "Wha-?"

"I know it's not much but-" he stammered apologetically.

I took the roses in my hand, their sweet aroma hit me as soon as I took them. Immediately, I felt something like guilt wash over me and I hugged him, letting out a mix of apologies and thank-yous. He patted me on the back, at a total loss for words as he did not know where my tears were coming from. I quickly calmed myself, knowing that I had been acting stupid. I loved him- how could I ever have forgotten that?

"Hold on," I muttered, running out of the room. I went to the hallway closet and then to the bedroom closet and brought with me the presents that I had gotten him. His face lit up with joy and I gave him a watery smile.

"I love you," he said, hugging me.

"Me too," I replied, hugging him tighter.

"Alright, then, c'mon get dressed," Pein said, releasing me.

I lifted my eyebrows, puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

Pein smiled. "I don't get payed loads, but you didn't think the roses were all, did you? We're going out to dinner- wherever you want!"

I smiled widely. "Let's go to McDonalds!"

* * *

**Hahaha, that ended kinda sweet and funny. Lack of sleep is a great thing. But a horrible one too. Ah, whatever...just R&R if you want =] I appreciate it and thank you all for it!! Ja ne!**


End file.
